


Ticklish Observations

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sokka cuts a sparring session short to make some interesting observations.Zuko doesn't know how to feel about it.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 290
Collections: Anonymous





	Ticklish Observations

Sokka hadn’t meant to do it. Really, he hadn’t. He’d just wanted to try his hand at dual swords. It wasn’t his fault that Zuko was stubborn...

So stubborn, in fact, that they’d ended up wrestling.

“Just let me see them!” Sokka insisted.

“No! Now let go!” Zuko shot back.

Zuko had been holding the swords just out of reach when Sokka grabbed his side, attempting to get closer.

_“GAH!”_

The reaction was instantaneous. Zuko choked on air, then dropped both swords. Sokka swooped them up, feeling victorious, until he caught sight of Zuko’s face.

“Why are you blushing?” Sokka was confused. He replayed the last few seconds in his head. Zuko could see the moment it clicked, recognizing the way his eyes lit up. 

It was a look that radiated pure _Sokka,_ and normally, Zuko liked that. This time, however, it sent his heart racing.

...Then sent him running like a frightened turtle duck.

“Oh no you don’t!” Zuko heard Sokka shout, right before something hit his legs. He toppled over unceremoniously, and soon enough, Sokka was upon him.

“G-Get off of me!”

Sokka thought fast, spotting Zuko’s discarded tunic and sash. The prince had shed the extra layer to spar, presenting Sokka with the perfect opportunity.

Grabbing the sash, followed by Zuko’s arms, Sokka repeated a motion he’d learned from Suki. Within seconds, Zuko’s wrists were bound, then forcefully hoisted over his head. Luck seemed to be on Sokka’s side that day, as he noticed a root conveniently sticking out of the ground. He wrapped the other end of the sash around it, producing a flawlessly improvised tether.

“Not too bad, if I do say so myself.” Sokka grinned down at Zuko in triumph.

“Seriously?” Zuko asked in disbelief, tugging uselessly against the sash.

“Hey, a good warrior knows how to make use of his surroundings! Anyway, where were we?” Sokka got comfortable.

He leaned over the pinned prince, and just like that, the swords were forgotten.

* * *

“So, compared to the rest of you, how bad is this spot?” Sokka tickled Zuko’s underarms through his shirt. Scratching lightly yet persistently, he made sure to voice all his observations. “It seems worse than your sides, going by how much you’re struggling. Your arms are definitely shaking a lot. But maybe that’s just because you can’t lower them at all. I guess that’d drive me pretty crazy, too.”

Zuko shook his head, laughing uncontrollably, but otherwise didn’t offer any answer. However, the blush on his cheeks still darkened, indicating he had heard Sokka’s commentary.

“Your ribs are definitely pretty bad.” Sokka dug into them, as if Zuko needed a reminder. Zuko immediately screeched, nearly bucking him off, yet Sokka still managed to stay seated on his legs. 

“Woah! Easy there!” Sokka raised his hands. “Guess that was a bit much, but where else should I- _Oh?”_ Zuko’s shirt had ridden up, exposing a sliver of pale skin. 

Barely even hesitating, Sokka pulled up the hem.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!” Zuko’s eyes widened. Suddenly, he felt exceptionally vulnerable. The others had certainly seen him shirtless before, yet in this situation, he couldn’t help feeling flustered.

“You know, it’s really unfair that you can firebend, use swords, _and_ have killer abs,” Sokka huffed enviously. He pouted for a moment, then smirked, lifting a single finger to trace the defined muscles. Just as expected, they quivered beneath his touch, as Zuko struggled to contain another giggle fit. “But I guess it’s alright if they’re ticklish, too.” He raked his nails down Zuko’s toned stomach.

“Sohohokka! Knohock it ohohoff!” Zuko cried out in protest.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Sokka fluttered his fingers. Drinking in the sight of Zuko’s unrestrained smile, he decided to admit something he’d been mulling over for weeks. “I’ve gotta say, you’re actually pretty cute.”

Zuko’s heart almost leapt out of his chest.

“Thahat’s nohohot fuhuhunny!” he argued defensively, face heating up against his will.

“It wasn’t supposed to be,” Sokka shrugged. “When you’re not blowing your top, you can be really adorable.” Zuko squealed when Sokka scribbled over his navel, unintentionally proving his point. “Obviously, I couldn’t appreciate it back when you were half-bald and trying to fry us, but now that you’ve fixed your hair and your attitude... Well, there’s actually a lot to like.” Sokka’s hands slowed gradually as he spoke, until finally they came to a halt. 

Grateful for the reprieve, Zuko caught his breath, only for it leave him when he realized Sokka was staring.

“Um... Why are you looking at me like that?” Zuko felt self-conscious, having that pensive gaze on his scar. Part of him expected to see disgust rear its head, yet Sokka’s expression remained neutral... maybe even soft.

Then Sokka beamed, and Zuko was blushing all over again.

“Just enjoying the view,” the former answered easily.

Zuko opened his mouth, then closed it, unable to form anything close to a coherent response. For better or worse, he didn’t have to, as Sokka chose that moment to resume tickling him.

“I like it even more when you’re smiling, though, plus you sound like a baby otter penguin when you squeak!”

Zuko tried to hide his burning face behind his arm, but there was simply no way to muffle his giggles. Sokka’s touch was gentle but also playful, sending goosebumps and tingles across his bare skin.

“I didn’t really think you’d be this sensitive, but I guess I’ve still got a lot to learn about you.”

“Cahahan’t you dohoho thahat withohohout teheheheasing mehehehe?!”

“Sure, but it’s not like you actually mind.”

Feeling Zuko stiffen at his words, Sokka leaned down, then whispered right into his ear.

_“We both know you could’ve just burned the root.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!
> 
> EDIT: This particular fic also now has a [sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303102)!


End file.
